Say Goodbye and Graduate
by celrock
Summary: A story about their high school graduation ceremony, where they will get a surprise visit from someone from their past. It's also the last day everybody will see one another before they venture off to different summer internships and colleges around the country. This marks the finale of AGU, the high school years.
1. The Graduation Ceremony

Say Goodbye and Graduate

Summary: A story about their high school graduation ceremony, where they will get a surprise visit from someone from their past. It's also the last day everybody will see one another before they venture off to different summer internships and colleges around the country. This marks the finale of AGU, the high school years.

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Rugrats AGU characters, they're the property of their original creaters. I only own any OC's you don't recognize, TCKing12 owns Peter, while Jesse J. Barrow owns Jesse.

Zack POV

It was the morning of Sunday, June 10, 2029. I was sitting on the floor of my room after returning home from Jesse's co-ed graduation slash slumber party from the night before, looking at our year book, and thinking about my entire high school experience, and what I and my friends would be going off to do in the future. I'll never forget how I moved back to Yucaipa in the middle of my tenth grade year. I went off on that road trip with Tommy and Chuckie, only for us to get into that accident, that then caused Tommy and I to have a fight over Kimi, which caused Tommy to venture out on his own, getting himself hurt, and losing his sight as a result. I got to be in several plays and musicals, like Wicked and Westside Stories, and thanks to Tommy having to drop out of film club, I took over as president of the Yucaipa film club for the remainder of my time in high school. During the summer in between my sofamore and junior year, Jesse and I got to blindfold ourselves, and play Beepball with Tommy for the Bay Area Microchips, winning the 2027 summer championships, and afterwards, Peter took us all on a trip to Neverland, to celebrate Tommy's sweet sixteen. Kimi and I have also continued dating, and, it's gotten pretty serious! I can just see it now, us marrying at some point in the future. Of course, we'll have to become engaged first, but I know that will happen in time. And then I think about all of my other friends. How Jesse returned from Scotland, CT and started dating Lil. Phil and Dil admitted they were gay and interested in one another, and Chuckie, how courageous! When he kissed Violet, and admitted to Nicole the truth, only making his relationship with Nicole stronger, because he realized he had true feelings for her. I'm also glad that Violet found her match, Peter, who had a crush on her for quite sometime. While Dil and Lance have always been weird, they have done quite successfully in school, and as a result of wanting to end early, they took their GED's, and will be participating in the graduation ceremony with us this afternoon. But I have to give the most credit to Tommy. I must say, the guy has a body and soul that's made out of steel. Despite everything he's been through since I moved back to Yucaipa, California in the tenth grade, he hasn't given up. Even when he came close to killing himself post going blind, he got the help he needed, and hasn't backed down since. If anything, he's an even stronger person now, than he was when I moved away over seven years ago. Sure he's given up becoming a movie director, but I have no doubt that whatever career path he chooses in college, he'll go all the way with it, and live a successful life. And even though he's been through a lot since his accident, losing his dog Spike, all four of his grandparents, and having to deal with that girlfriend Vanessa, from helping her deliver the baby she gave up for adoption, because neither one of them were ready to be parents, to breaking up with her in the middle of our senior prom, only to have Vanessa commit su acide later on that night, I have to say, Tommy's done all right. Of course, we all learned something very important as a result of the recent tragic events. Even when you don't like a person, it's sad when someone takes their own life. It's, so final. And when my friends and I learned from Peter while we all were attending Jesse's graduation party last night that Violet and Vanessa had been best friends since infanthood, we all just, broke down and cried. None of us could imagine what we would do if one of us had taken our life at some point within the past seventeen, eighteen years. If anything, I wouldn't be surprised if Tommy thought about that when he tried to take his life after that accident, and started cutting himself, and why he stayed strong, and got through that difficult period in his life. And now, it's time for all of us, to walk across that stage this afternoon, and get our deplomas, and journey on to a new adventure in our lives. Sure we'll all be venturing off in different directions, but we've all grown and changed so much in high school, and I believe, that we can all, face the exciting, and challenging adventures ahead of us, known as jobs, and college. And so, as I close the year book and put on my cap and gown, I think to myself what my pal Tommy use to say to us when we were little and we were all still in diapers.

"Hang on to your diapies babies, we're going in!" I heard Tommy say in my head.

End of Zack POV

"Zack, it's time to go!" Called aunt Celeste from down the hall, interrupting Zack's thoughts.

"Coming aunt Celeste." Zack replied, leaving his room, all dressed in his cap and gown for the ceremony.

That afternoon, everyone arrived at the Yucaipa High School for the big graduation ceremony. The students lined up down the left-hand isle of the auditorium, the boys wearing dark blue caps and gowns with white tassles, while the girls wore white caps and gowns with dark blue tassles, as blue and white were the school's colors. Everybody lined up in alphabetical order, as they professed down the isle, and went to take their seats in the first few rows, that were marked off for them. Zack's aunt Celeste went and found the parents of the others, along with a bunch of Disney characters and confederate soldiers, who came to watch Peter graduate.

"I can't believe the pups are graduating from high school." Said Betty, as Celeste took her seat.

"I know dear, seems it was only yesterday, I was feeing them their bottles and rocking them to sleep." Said Howard, with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Awe Howie, you big softy." Said Betty.

"Oh my gosh, Stu, my boys, they're all grown up and graduating." Said Didi, about ready to cry.

"And look at Chuckie and Kimi, I can't believe my sweet little Chuckie is going off to college." Said Chaz, blowing his nose into a tissue, Kira, putting an arm around his shoulder.

Just then, Principal Johnson approached the podium, and the noise died down immediately in the auditorium.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. It's time for us to begin the Yucaipa graduation ceremony for 2029. Would everybody please rise for the National Anthem." Said Principal Johnson, as everybody in the auditorium rose, and the concert band played the National Anthem, the entire audience, singing along. Zack got to play trombone with the band. Once that was finished, everybody sat down, and listened to a long speech given by the mayor. Then, the principal approached the podium.

"Before we continue to go any further, I'd like us right now, to take a moment of silence, as we mourn the recent death of one of our students. Vanessa Holland. She was president of the Yucaipa Drama Club for all four years of her high school career, and sadly, on the night of the prom, she took her own life over a drug overdose. And she took her life, because she did not have the strength, or the courage, to get past the difficult hurtles she was faced with in her life at the time. And so, let's all take a moment of silence, as we remember our lost classmate, and think about our own lives. How lucky we are to be here, and to be proud of yourselves, for being stronger than Vanessa, and continuing to face the obsticles that lay before you, head on." Said Principal Johnson.

Everyone sat in silence for a minute, then, the principal continued.

"In the four years I've worked with the majority of you at Yucaipa High, I've seen everything, from a wrestling match in vomit and pancake syrup, to automatic lockers and doors for one day, which that was by far, one of the best senior pranks I've witnessed in history, along with the woopy cushion chairs, and many of our students have participated in All States band, jazz band, and chorus. We've won several wrestling matches in the WWE Junior Devisions, and while we as a school, have a lot of accomplishments to be proud of, each of you, in your own, unique, individual way, also have a lot, to be proud of. As you all walk across the stage today, and get your deplomas, and say goodbye to the teachers and friends you've known for the last four years, if not longer, just know that deep within yourself, you've gained the confidence, to face the world, without your parents. Many of you will soon be leaving your home town, letting go of mom and dad's hands, and venturing off to new schools, with new teachers and new friends, who have never heard of you before. But I believe that you will all make it, in whatever profession you have your heart set on, as you journey, into the world, of adulthood. But while I believe in you, you have to believe in yourselves, and I have no doubt, that we as a school, as a unit, and as a community, have given you the tools to succeed. And so, take the tools, the knowledge, the courage, and the life experiences you've gained over the last seventeen or eighteen years or so of your lives, and live life, to the fullest." Said Principal Johnson, as the audience clapped and cheered.

"As I call your names, please walk up here on stage and pick up your deploma. We will be distributing these deplomas to each student, in alphabetical order by last name. Also, would the audience please hold your applause until the very end." Said Principal Johnson, as he stepped aside from the podium, and the first row of students, stood up, ready to walk up on stage as their names were called.

"King Peter Watanabe Albany of the Confederacy." Said Principal Johnson, as Peter walked up on stage, took his deploma from the principal's hand, shook his hand, and went and sat back down with the rest of his class.

"Jesse Barrow." Said Principal Johnson, as Jesse walked up on stage, took his deploma from the principal's hand, shook his hand, and went and sat back down with the rest of his class.

"Nicole Boscerelli." Said Principal Johnson, as Nicole walked up on stage, took her deploma from the principal's hand, shook his hand, and went and sat back down with the rest of her class.

"Violet Cockrin." Said Principal Johnson, as Violet walked up on stage, took her deploma from the principal's hand, shook his hand, doing all she could to keep a straight face and not lose it, as today was especially difficult for her, since her best friend wasn't there to see her graduate. She made it though, as she walked across the stage, and went and sat back down with the rest of her class.

"Lillian Deville." Said Principal Johnson, as Lil walked up on stage, took her deploma from the principal's hand, shook his hand, and went and sat back down with the rest of her class.

"Phillip Deville." Said Principal Johnson, as Phil walked up on stage, took his deploma from the principal's hand, shook his hand, and went and sat back down with the rest of his class.

"Charles Finster Junior." Said Principal Johnson, as Chuckie walked up on stage, nearly tripping over his untied shoelaces, but caught himself in time, as he took his deploma from the principal's hand, shook his hand, and went and sat back down with the rest of his class.

"Kimberly Finster." Said Principal Johnson, as Kimi walked up on stage, took her deploma from the principal's hand, shook his hand, and went and sat back down with the rest of her class.

"Lance Gibbler." Said Principal Johnson, as Lance walked up on stage, took his deploma from the principal's hand, shook his hand, and did a back flip off of the stage, amazing the other students, as he went and sat back down with the other GED students.

"Thomas Pickles." Said Principal Johnson, as Tommy walked up on stage, took his deploma from the principal's hand, shook his hand, and went and sat back down with the rest of his class. And nobody tried to help Tommy on or off the stage, even though many of the teachers wanted to help him numerous times around school when at school post his accident, they didn't, after Tommy protested that he could navigate the school by himself, thanks to his echo location abilities, not to mention, he knew the school like the back of his hand before he lost his sight. He only got help if he was sick and a teacher didn't feel safe with him walking to the nurse's office by himself, and, he would come to and from school with somebody, whether it was Jesse, Vanessa, or Dil.

"Dillan Pickles." Said Principal Johnson, as Dil walked up on stage backwards, took his deploma from the principal's hand, shook his hand, and did a cartwheel off of the stage, nearly bumping his brother in the head, and sending everybody into explosive laughter, as he went and sat back down with the other GED students.

"Zackary Wehrenberg." Said Principal Johnson, as Zack walked up on stage, took his deploma from the principal's hand, shook his hand, and went and sat back down with the rest of his class.

"I now present, the class, of 2029!" Exclaimed Principal Johnson, as Zack was the last one to get his deploma, so at this point in the ceremony, everybody moved their tassles from the left side of their head to the right, and started professing out of the auditorium, as the band played Pop and Circumstance, the traditional graduation song.

Upon exiting the auditorium into the hall, the gang was greeted by their parents, guardians, and anyone who came to watch them graduate, but they were also, in for an unexpected surprise!

"Congratulations minis." Said Taffy, as she approached the gang.

"Taffy?" Everyone said in unison, surprised looks spreading across their faces.

"Yep, I invited Taffy to see Zack and the rest of you graduate today. She and her family came all the way up from Hawaii to watch you." Said aunt Celeste.

"Oh wow, ring barer. You've gotten so big!" Said David Plunk, giving Chuckie a hug.

"Oh wow, we haven't seen Taffy since her wedding!" Said Lil.

"I haven't seen her since before I moved away at the age of four! I sadly, didn't see the wedding, but congratulations on your marriage!" Said Jesse.

"Jesse? Goodness, you and everyone else, you guys aren't so little anymore." Said Taffy.

Just then, two little girls came out from behind Taffy, and walked around in front of her. They had long dark brown hair, one of them, was wearing a lime green dress, while the other, was wearing a dark blue dress.

"Amanda, Courtney, these are the minis I told you about that I use to sit for when I was younger. Minis, these are my daughters, Amanda and Courtney." Said Taffy.

"Nice to meet you." Said Amanda, as she shook everyone's hands.

"Minis? You guys don't look that small to me." Said Courtney.

"That's because they're all grown up sweetheart, and will be heading off to college soon." Said Taffy, as a tear started to roll down her cheek.

Several other teachers and students came by, and congratulated them again, and everybody posed for different photo shots. As they were finishing taking pictures, the sky opened up, and it started raining.

"Well, so much for the graduation pool party you were going to throw for Tommy and Dil in the backyard Didi." Said Betty.

"What are we going to do now?" Chaz asked.

"I know, why don't we all celebrate at the Java Lava this evening." Said Kira, as everybody left the school and headed to the Java Lava in the pouring rain.

Seated around tables in the coffee shop, everybody enjoyed a dinner of sandwiches and smoothies, as they all talked, and enjoyed one another's company, one last time.

The End


	2. Epilogue

Epilogue

Post graduating from Yucaipa High, the gang all split off to do different things. Phil got a job as a chef at a restaurant in Sara Sota, Florida called Munchies. Lil also moved to Sara Sota, where she worked at a local hair salon, in hopes to save up enough money to open up her own salon someday, which she was planning to call Glamorous Glories. Jesse moved to Sara Sota, so he could be with Lil, and attended college at the University of Sara Sota, studying graphic design, in hopes to get his degree, and work for Disney, Pixar, or making Nicktoons on Nickelodeon someday.

Dil and Lance also moved to Sara Sota, Florida. Lance wanted to be closer to his girlfriend, Chelsea, who had one more year of high school, as the upcoming year would be her senior year, causing her to graduate with the class of 2030, and he figured he could make it, as the next Jim Carrey, better known by the movie buffs out there, as the next, cable guy. Lance applied for a job at Comcast that summer, in hopes to get the job, and he and Dil got an apartment together, not too far from where Phil, Lil and Jesse were living, as the three of them got an apartment together, not too far from the college and Munchies. Dil and Lance were also lucky that the apartment they got, allowed pets, so Lance could bring his pet birds with him from home, and Dil took Spikfee. After working at Radioshack during his junior year of high school, being a salesmen grew on Dil, and, he had quite a few successful cell phone sales, that he transferred to Radioshack in Sara Sota, Florida. Dil figures he might go to college someday, but he wasn't ready yet, so decided to continue working at Radioshack, putting some of his money away in savings, in the event he decides to go to school someday, giving up Radioshack and moving on to some other profession and job.

As for Peter and Violet, they moved to Richmond, Virginia, got an apartment together, and attended the University of Richmond. Violet studied Biology, while Peter studied English. After getting accepted at MCLA and at Pinbrook, Chuckie decided to go to Pinbrook in Pensylvania, where he studied Psychology, and he found a Karate dojo in the area, where he continued marsial arts training, as he was up to his third degree blackbelt by this time, after taking Karate since the second grade, as you guys may recall from the story, Marsial Arts is Not for Me. Nicole went to her dream school of Yale, where she studied English, in hopes to become a writer or a teacher someday, and she and Chuckie made every effort to see one another at least once a month while in school, Chuckie would go visit Nicole at Yale once a month, and Nicole would come to visit Chuckie at Penbrook, the couples, switching off where they went to visit, every other month.

Zack and Kimi headed off to Beantown, better known as Boston, Massachusetts. Zack attended M.I.T. Where he studied robotics and computer science, in hopes to someday, work for Apple, designing apps for the iPhone, while Kimi attended Boston college, studying to become a nurse. The two of them got an apartment together in Brookline, which is right within the Boston area, and used the MBTA to get to and from their colleges everyday. And finally, Tommy, still single, ventured off to the Berkshires in Massachusetts, over the summer post his senior year, as he went on an expedition to climb Mount Greylock, attended a college prep program at The Carroll Center for the Blind in Newton, Massachusetts, during the summer session of college, and the following September in the fall of 2029, he started attending Massachusetts College of Liberal Arts, or MCLA for short, in North Adams, Massachusetts, majoring in English/Communications, with a concentration in Journalism, and lived in one of the town houses on campus. And, would Tommy finally find a girl to settle down with? Well, that's a story, for another day.


End file.
